


I Will Protect You

by orphan_account



Series: Teeth series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sex, Vampires, angsty in some parts, but it gets happy, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin continues to mess with Michael's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is an alternate ending to this on Tumblr.

     ”So, this is a new development or….” Geoff trailed off, his eyes glancing between the two guys before him. "Er, not exactly," Gavin blushed and tried to inch behind Michael, clutching his hand tighter. After Michael claimed Gavin, they decided to lay low for a while, but it turns out that being connected to your soul-mate on a magical level makes it hard not to act like a smitten puppy around them. Gavin was in Michael’s bed more than his own these days, and it only made sense that someone would notice.

"Is this going to affect your work if it doesn’t….work out?" Geoff looked at them both sternly.

"No, we promise," Michael answered, flashing one of his charming smiles he’d perfected in his many years. 

"Alright then," he kept staring at them as if he were waiting for a punchline, "no major PDA in the office. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Michael saluted and pulled Gavin by their joined hands back to his side. Gavin smiled and kissed Michael’s shoulder. Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Get back to work assholes," he turned around to go back into the office.

"Should we tell the others yet?" Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s middle.

"I’m pretty sure Geoff is going to do that for us," he answered, a small grin on his lips. Gavin just wanted to kiss him. He always wanted to kiss him. "We really should get back in the office, and before you even say it, no. We cannot have a quickie in the storage closet."

"I wasn’t-"

"Oh bullshit, I can smell you Gavin," Michael scoffed.

"Stupid vampire nose, invadin’ my privacy and shit," he grumbled, Michael rolled his eyes and pulled him into the office.

"Heeeeey! There’s the lovebirds!" Ryan called out when they walked in. Thanks Geoff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin stared at Michael’s TV screen, some survival show about naked people was playing, but he was only half paying attention to it. He was focused instead on the soul connection. The sould connection was what connected two mates after a claiming. The first day was interesting, the connection allowed him to know exactly where Michael was, and it gave him a sense of what Michael was feeling. As it got stronger, something even cooler started developing. They found that they could communicate telepathically, sort of. If they both wanted to reveal their thoughts, they could have silent conversations. It was very useful for when Michael needed to feed. When he wanted to gain access, it was like Gavin’s brain got a soft poke. If they let the other in, their mind would be open until they chose to shut it again. Michael was out feeding right now. After the claiming, Michael could drink from people that weren’t Gavin again. Gavin wasn’t going to lie, it made him a little jealous that other people could experience what he did, but Michael had assured him that most of the time the bite felt like a mosquito and not a lover’s touch. 

Michael had discovered something even more interesting last night while Gavin was asleep. Since vampires couldn’t dream, he wanted to see if he could snoop on Gavin’s dreams while he slept. He could. He described it as a backseat experience, like he was inside Gavin, but with no control. Gavin wanted to see if it would be the same for him, so here he was, sitting on the couch, his brain three blocks away inside Michael’s body. It was fascinating. He felt the cool breeze ruffling through Michael’s hair and smelled the scents Michael did. His chosen prey was a middle-aged woman who smelled of cinnamon and parchment. Gavin shuddered as Michael’s instincts took over. He had never seen Michael hunt, and it was a learning experience to say the least. He sauntered up to the woman, a devilish gleam in his eyes. The woman looked him over and smiled seductively. Her teeth were yellowed and the ring on her left hand sparkled. It looked really expensive.

"Well aren’t you a pretty one," she purred.

"Thank you ma’am, I would have to say the same about you," Michael’s voice was low and predatory. Gavin hissed at the compliment. He knew it was a lie, but that didn’t calm the envy he felt as the woman brushed a hand down Michael’s arm.

"Don’t call me ma’am. A strapping young lad like you ought to know how to treat a woman like me," she smirked, her flirting less than subtle.

"Yes, I’m sure I do," Michael held out his hand. He was truly charming. He’d had plenty of time to perfect it after all. The woman took his hand and let him lead her to the shadows near by. She was a moron. Had she never watched a horror movie? Michael rested his hands on her hips, pushing against her. Gavin gripped his knees, his blood pumping angrily. Michael chuckled and dropped the charming act. His grip tightened on her hips and she started to protest. He silenced her with a hand over her mouth and lowered his lips to her neck. Gavin gasped. It was suddenly like he was watching two screens, one in Michael’s body and the other in his conciousness. He was face to face with the monster Michael harbored. This was his true face, Gavin realized with a shock. The monster was a sickly grey, its eyes bright red and sunken into its face. It had no real form, its limbs shifting and floating reaching toward the woman. This was all inside Michael’s mind. This monster had no tangibility, but it frightened Gavin even more than Michael had when he first found out about him. He felt Michael bite down into the woman’s flesh, her blood splashing against his tongue. The monster shut its eyes and a toothy grin spread across its face. Gavin felt the burn inside Michael’s throat dull and dull until he was satisfied. Would he stop now? The answer was no, Gavin felt the monster egging him on telling Michael to finish the cheating slut and take what she had unwittingly offered him. Gavin felt Michael pause, saw his thoughts flicker to Gavin’s face. Michael finally noticed Gavin’s presence.

Michael froze, the woman struggling weakly in his grip. 

_Gavin what the fuck are you doing here!? I’m sorry you weren’t supposed to see this I-_

_Do it Michael._ Gavin thought softly, he wanted to feel what Michael felt, the power of the kill, he wanted to see what the monster did.

_What?_

 _You heard me, finish her, I want to see…._ Michael sighed internally and finished draining the woman. Her struggles stopped and he dropped her corpse to the ground, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He nudged the corpse with his foot.

_Happy now?_

 _Ecstatic_. Gavin thought sarcastically, he wasn’t horrified, but he definitely hadn’t been expecting his own reaction. He glanced at the monster, it was smiling sinisterly, its murky form pulsating. It turned toward Gavin, as if it had just realized a presence besides its own inside this body. The face of the monster softened. Gavin felt a tug in his chest and he went forward as the thing beckoned him. He could feel Michael walking back home, could feel him focusing on the interaction happening inside his own mind. Confusion was his biggest emotion. Gavin reached out a hand to the thing. It was cold and slick; it solidified itself into the form of Michael. The thing still had grey, slick skin, red eyes, and a toothy smile, but it was Michael. It reached a hand to Gavin’s chest, the cold touch like a shock to his skin.

 _ **Soul mate. Soon.**_ Its voice was a low hiss. It disappeared and Gavin was snapped back into his own skin.

"Bloody hell," he whispered to himself. He should have been terrified, should have passed out again, but the thing hadn’t wanted to hurt him, hadn’t wanted to hurt Michael, it only wanted to sustain. It obviously knew Gavin was Michael’s mate, did it want to find its equal inside Gavin? If Gavin turned would he harbor a monster of his own? Would his and Michael’s be mated? Jesus fuck he needed to read more lore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gavin," Michael murmured cautiously as he stepped into the apartment, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I’m….I’m fine," he looked up at Michael. Some of the woman’s blood was still on the corner of his mouth. Gavin’s blood boiled when remembered the way she touched Michael. How Michael had touched her.

"Gav wha-" Michael had felt the abrupt change in Gavin’s mind.

"Bed, now." Gavin growled out, jumping off the couch and grabbing a fist-full of Michael’s shirt.

"Okay," Michael rolled with it, feisty Gavin could be fun. Gavin jerked Michael’s shirt over his head, tossing it to the other side of the room and shoving his jeans down. Gavin pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, threading his hands through Michael’s hair.

"I must say I didn’t like you flirting with that fucking skank," Gavin growled as he bent down and sucked on Michael’s neck, teasing the flesh between his teeth.

"I can tell, I barely smell like you anymore," Michael smirked. Gavin stopped his assault on Michael’s neck and glared down at him with narrowed eyes. He couldn’t tell if Michael was lying to get a reaction out of him or not. Whatever, if it were true, he could fix that.

"Spread your legs, Michael," Gavin said quietly his tone leaving no room for argument. Michael’s face lit up wickedly.

"Are you going to fuck me, Gavin?" He taunted, wrapping his legs around Gavin.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Remind you who you belong to. Leave you coated in my scent."

"It sounds like you’re gonna jizz on my face."

"I will if you don’t shut the fuck up," Gavin squirted some lube on his hands and started prepping Michael. 

"Oh real-" Michael was cut off by Gavin’s lips crushing against his. He added another finger and Michael whined into the kiss when Gavin started scissoring him open. Gavin petted him through his boxers, his touch rough and his thoughts possessive. He opened up the connection and let his thoughts flood into Michael’s mind. His jealousy at the woman’s touch, his sense of satisfaction when Michael drained her and thought about Gavin. He thought about how much he wanted him, how Michael was his. He pulled his own dick out of his jeans and slicked it up, removing his fingers.

"Mine," he growled against Michael’s lips and pushed himself into the tight heat, bottoming out in that one thrust.

"Fuck, Gavin, yeah I’m yours," Michael groaned, rolling his hips and tightening his legs around Gavin. He pounded into Michael relentlessly, biting at his lips and scratching down his stomach. Gavin hissed praises into Michael’s ear and thrusted once more, spilling his seed with a low groan. Michael cries out and Gavin feels Michael’s orgasm as well. That was a great thing about the connection too, double orgasms. "Well, that is going to happen again," Michael chuckles.

"Mhmm," Gavin sighs, sleep creeping into his brain. He pulls out and slumps down onto the bed next to Michael. He really needs to clean up, but fucking a vampire is hard work and he doesn’t want to move at all.

"I have jizz inside me though," Michael’s lips curl up into an amused smile.

"Yep." Gavin smirks in satisfaction.

"Are you gonna clean up?"

"Thinking about it."

"And?"

“‘m all gross but soooo sleepy, how are you not sleepy?” he glances at Michael with one eye open.

"Vampire perk."

"Oh yeah. Right. Why don’t you take care of me Michael? Then I can sleep and be clean."

"You’re spoiled enough," he can feel Michael try to fake annoyance.

"But Micool…..pleeeeease," Gavin pouts.

"Nope, I’m gonna go take care of myself, bye."

"Michael that’s not nice. I hope you can’t get all the spunk out of your ass and you have to deal with it as a reminder until it finally goes away." He meant it as a joke, but as he says the words Gavin realizes how much he kind of does want that to happen. Michael is quiet, and Gavin knows he heard that thought. Because he has to be wicked, Michael starts focusing on the feeling of Gavin inside him, letting him know in detail what it was like for him. Gavin groans, his dick wants to come back to life. "Michael this is cruel and unusual punishment." Michael feels some of Gavin’s spunk roll slowly out of him and down his thigh. It’s too much and Gavin wants to turn off the connection, but he can’t force himself to stop it. He makes a choking noise somewhere between a moan, a squeak, and a curse. Michael laughs.

"You love it." Gavin doesn’t even bother with a response. Michael knows, he can feel Gavin’s thoughts.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Michael is the one who keeps ripping your neck to shreds? Which means you and Michael bone. Ew ew ew I did not need that mental image, I need to go pour bleach into my ears now," Ray shudders. Michael laughs as he watches on. Gavin is pretending to be annoyed. (Michael knows that he’s secretly glad that people know he belongs to Michael and Michael belongs to him.) It’s all really sweet.

"Sod off, Ray," Gavin rolls his eyes and kicks at him playfully. Michael turns away and starts working on editing whatever the fuck this is in front of him that he’s forgotten the actual name of. He feels Gavin poking at his brain. He would normally let him in, but he has work to do and he can’t afford a distraction right now. **Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke. Poke.**

_GOD DAMMIT GAVIN WHAT DO YOU WANT!?_

_What are you doing?_

_Working._

_Who’s that letter on your desk from?_

_I dunno I haven’t opened it, why?_

_Just curious._

_Oh my god are you really jealous?_

_No, I’m actually not for once, I just saw the weird seal and thought maybe it was from someone important._

_Seal?_

_Yeah, one of those official wax ones, it’s purple and has a marking on it._

_Oh fuck._

_Michael what-_ he cut off the connection and grabbed the letter. The seal was dark purple and pressed with a decorative C. It was the seal of the Council. How could he forget the annual meeting? Every year, vampires, incubi, wolves, and their mates would meet in various places around the world. Secrecy and feeding patterns were discussed, matters of discipline were handled, and the SA made an appearance at the end to ruin every body’s night. He could feel Gavin poking angrily at his brain. Gavin. He would have to take Gavin to the meeting. Mates were required to be brought before the Council. The problem was that most mates weren’t human. The logic behind making the mate irresistible to vampire senses was that if they happened to be human when they met, the vampire would most likely attack them and change them once they realized who they were. Michael wasn’t quite as instinct driven as the rest of his kind. It would drive everyone crazy to smell a claimed human. Claiming of a human had occured only a handful of times throughout vampire history. Usually the human was either turned or killed during the process.

"DAMMIT MICHAEL WHY WON’T YOU TALK TO ME!?" Gavin yelled. Michael and the other guys jumped and turned to look at the annoyed Gavin.

"Sorry, I was just distracted," Michael narrowed his eyes, Gavin knew better than to acknowledge their connection around the guys.

"What’s that letter about?" Jack nodded to the letter in his hands.

"Oh, its from a fan, really touching and shit," Michael lied smoothly. He felt Gavin’s curiosity rise at the lie.

"That’s sweet," Jack turned back to his conversation with Geoff. The other people in the room went back to their business, leaving the two lovers to sort themselves out. Michael finally let Gavin back in.

_Michael why did you cut me off that was-……………………what’s the Council? Are we going?_

_I don’t know…I’m worried._

_Yeah, I can tell, what’s the worst that could happen?_

_Oh you know, a rouge vamp could drain you dry, a werewolf could get antsy and bite you before me and then you’ll turn into a dog, an incubus could seduce you. Those kinds of things._ Anger was flooding Michael’s system at those thoughts.

_Do you really think I would cheat on you?_

_No, not willingly, but not all of the night-crawlers are like me. They don’t always need consent._

_But you made it sound like I had to come no matter what._

_You do, I can’t lie and say I don’t have a mate, we reak of each other._

_So it’s settled then._

_Not quite, I don’t want you hurt, Gavin._

_I won’t get hurt, you wouldn’t let that happen._

_"What are you guys so quiet for?" Ryan jerked them out of their silent conversation._

"Just working and stuff," Gavin said quietly, glancing at the clock.

_It’s almost lunch time, do you need to feed?_

_Yes._

_We’ll talk at home._ Gavin left him to his thoughts and walked out of the office to do something. Michael finished what he was doing and sent it off. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. The meeting was on Sunday, three days from now. Michael knew Gavin was nervous about turning. Gavin would never admit it out loud, but sometimes Michael caught the anxiety in the air whenever the subject was touched on. Michael wasn’t going to force him to turn, and even if Gavin did want to turn tomorrow, he wouldn’t be ready to see the Council in three days. He would need to heal, get used to his new body, and feed. Michael was going to make sure Gavin was properly sired. He didn’t want Gavin to kill someone he loved. He had expected Gavin to never want to turn after the night he had hitched a ride in Michael’s mind while he fed, but seeing Michael’s monster seemed to only sooth Gavin. Sometimes he could be really fucking weird.

"Michael, come on, lunch time," Gavin called from the doorway.

"I’m coming," Michael got up and followed Gavin out of the building. They walked in silence to his apartment. Gavin was buzzing with anticipation like he always was before Michael fed. They got inside and Gavin shucked his and Michael’s pants, boxers coming with.

"Let’s get the suck-fest started then," he wrapped his arms around Michael’s middle, tilting his head to the side and nuzzling into Michael’s chest. Michael smiled at the contrast between jealous-antsy Gavin and adorable-loving Gavin. He kissed Gavin’s neck and his teeth found familiar grooves. He sunk them into the skin and Gavin hummed against him. He would never get over the deliciousness of his blood, especially now when it was soaked in nothing but love for Michael. He felt Gavin move a hand to their cocks and start lazily stroking them. Although they both loved sex, this was just an afterthought, arousal an unavoidable part of feeding. He moaned quietly into Gavin’s neck and licked the wound with his tongue, his venom thinning the blood and letting it flow more freely. His orgasm was building in his lower abdomen and when Gavin slipped over the edge, taking him along soon after, he knew he should stop soon or risk another fainting episode. He really didn’t want to stop though. He needed to. He pulled back reluctantly when Gavin started batting at him weakly.

"Sorry," he muttered, supporting Gavin and licking his lips before he pressed theirs together.

“‘s okay,” Gavin sighed happily. Michael picked him up and sat him on the counter top, grabbing a rag to wash them up. He tossed the rag in the direction of the washing machine and grabbed a piece of pizza from last night out of the fridge for Gavin. He ate quickly, his eyes slowly becoming more alert. “So, about this Council thing,” he started.

"You have to come, there isn’t away around that, but you will have to be at my side at all times, you have to try your best not to be swayed by my sex appeal, because there will be other creatures there that can smell you besides just me," Gavin rolled his eyes at that part, "you will have to be quiet unless you’re spoken to. Since you’re still human, you’re not as important in their eyes. Also, the SA will try to trick you into saying negative things about me or any other creatures, so avoid their questions. They will be humans with guns, stakes, holy water, and all that junk. Got it?" Michael waited for an answer.

"Uh…….I guess? Don’t talk, follow you around, and don’t pop a boner, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much, they might ask you when you plan on turning, I don’t want you to feel like you have to, so don’t feel pressured to give them an exact answer."

"Okay," Gavin was quiet, pursing his lips thoughtfully, "do you want me to turn soon?"

"Gavin," Michael paused, he did want it, but he didn’t want to make him rush into anything, "that is a decision you need to make on your own."

"Okay…." Gavin slid off the counter, he grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them up. "If the SA hate vampires and stuff so much, why are they there?"

"They represent the humans, a significant percentage of the night-crawlers agree that humans should be represented, so that’s why they’re there, but nobody really likes them. They act like super victims. I mean, I guess they are a little, but they’re just a bit overboard with it all."

"Oh, so are you gonna put your pants back on or just walk around with your dick out all day, not that I mind, but I think it’s against the employee handbook," Gavin grinned and Michael laughed.

"So," Gavin panted, his heartbeat settling down as Michael pulled out of him, "This is the third time you’ve jumped me today, any specific reason you can’t keep your hands off me?"

"Tomorrow is totally sex-free, we’ll be traveling and then we’ll be at the meeting all day. Just making up for lost time, if you were turned we could do the sex all day without the rebound period," Michael froze, "I mean, I love you like this in your post-orgasm haze, I was just…I’m sorry."

"It’s fine. I know what you meant, I’m not mad. I should just make up my mind already."

"You don’t have to," Michael worried his bottom lip.

"I know, but I want to, I just don’t know how I’m going to explain it to the others, I don’t think  I’m ready to just leave and never see Geoff or Griffon anymore…"

"What?" Michael’s brow furrowed, "you won’t have to leave, you’ll be out of commission for about a week while you learn to control yourself, but you can stay in Austin for at least another ten years. You won’t have to leave unless people start getting suspicious."

"Really? Why didn’t I know this? I’ve been having a panic attack this whole time for nothing!" Gavin felt annoyed, he would be turned already if he would have known this earlier.

"I thought you knew, sorry," Michael smiled and kissed his forehead, "round four?"

"I top this time"

"Kay"

"Fucking fuck ties, I hope they all burn in the center of hell!" Gavin heard Michael battling with his clothes and laughed. He looked in the mirror at himself, he was wearing a blue dress shirt and a black skinny tie, his hair was as fixed as possible and his favorite part of the outfit, maybe of this whole trip, was the red silk ribbon that wrapped up his left arm and dangled from his wrist. Michael had said it was a symbol to all of the other night-crawlers that Gavin was claimed and not to be messed with. It gave Gavin a giddy feeling in the bottom of his stomach. "Fucking cunt nuggets!" Gavin sighed and walked into the bathroom to help Michael battle his own tie. 

"Michael," Gavin said for the billionth time on the way there.

"Oh my god what!?" Michael sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I’m nervous, Michael," Gavin squeaked.

"Just relax, I won’t let anyone hurt you." Gavin poked at his brain. Michael sighed.

_Why couldn’t you say what you want to out loud, Gavin?_

_People were starting to listen. Plus I just….I wanted to get closer to you, being inside your brain makes me feel safe…._

_That’s….really sweet._

_Michael?_

_Yeah?_

_Tell me a story._

_What?_

_Tell me about when you were human or the time you were royalty or something._

_Well….one time when I was a soldier, I was leading a search party for this serial killer who was murdering children. Everyone was really scared of him, but I wasn’t because I’m dead already, so I was searching on my own._

_Did you find him?_

_Let me finish, asshole. I was looking through the woods and I can smell the dude, he has a fire going and he’s singing to himself and it’s all really creepy. I decide to scare the living shit out of him before I kill him, so I climb up a tree and start making these freaky animal noises. The guy stops humming and goes back to his little shelter. I come up to it and start letting my monster voice out. You know what it sounds like, it’s not exactly the kind of thing you want to here in the middle of the woods at night. This was also back when people believed in vampires and stuff. So by now this guy is just trembling with fear, he’s praying and trying to repent and all this stuff. I start to rip open his shelter thing, because fuck doors, vampires don’t need that shit. He sees my face all pale in the moonlight and my hair was long then. At first he mistook me for an angel of death and started bargaining with me to spare him. I just smiled at him and wrapped a hand around his throat._

_You had long hair once? I bet that was cute…….your hair is so much fun to hold onto when we f-_

_GAVIN! Sex-free remember? Plus, I’m telling a story about how I murdered a guy in the woods, how does sex come into your mind?_

_You’re really hot when you enforce justice._

_Whatever, I killed the guy and hung him in the middle of the town. Do you think it’s hot when I kill people?_

_No…………only if they deserve it…._

_You are so fucking weird sometimes._

_I do not dispute that._

_We’re almost there._

_Oh god I’m scared again._

_I’m right here._

They walk up to the building. Gavin’s first thought is that it’s not as fancy as he expected. It’s just a plain office building. Michael takes a deep breath and cringes. Gavin wonders what doesn’t smell very good, but then a big burly guy and his pencil thin girlfriend walk by. They reak of woods, sweat, and animal. 

Werewolves. Michael thinks to Gavin. He figured as much. They walk into the lobby of the building and Gavin sees every creature inside sniff the air and turn to him. He grips Michael’s hand tighter and Michael sooths him. Their eyes are drawn to the red ribbon and they turn away, some more reluctantly than others. 

"We need to sign in and go to the third floor," Michael says quietly and pulls Gavin over to a huge book on a table manned by a very attractive woman with Spanish skin and red lips. She smiles seductively at Gavin.

"Hello there," she purrs, her accent brushing across his skin and raising goosebumps.

"Evangela," Michael says dryly, "I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to seduce my mate."

"Aw, Vincent you’re no fun, I just want to play a little," she smiles and winks at Gavin, "he’s such a fuddy duddy." Michael rolls his eyes and signs their names in the book.

"I go by Michael now."

"Well, Michael, who is this lovely piece of eye-candy you’ve brought with you, he smells like you fuck a lot," she laughs at Gavin’s blush.

"This is Gavin Free, and yes we do, thanks for noticing," Michael moves over to the side to let someone else sign in, "how did you get stuck with the desk job this year?" Evangela grimaces.

"I may or may not have been caught seducing someone high up in the Council in an attempt to make them bend the rules for me."

"You incubi never learn."

"Whatever, go where you’re supposed to and let me do my job," she laughs and shoos them away. When some distance is between them, Gavin’s brain finally goes back to functioning.

"Bloody hell, Michael she was hot."

"I know, she’s an incubus, we hung out back in the sixteenth century," Michael grinned.

"By ‘hung out’ to you mean you banged her?" Gavin felt jealousy bubble up inside him.

"A few times, but trust me baby, it’s nothing compared to you. When you’re with an incubus it’s all about them."  Gavin decided to forget he ever heard that. He rode up the elevator with Michael and stepped into a room filled with chairs. Some of the chairs were filled with strikingly beautiful people and some people who looked human and on edge. There were a few wolves (literally wolves that hadn’t phased back to human form) lining the walls, they looked observant and slightly impatient. There were some extremely fashionably challenged people. They looked like they were from the dark ages; come to think of it they probably were.  Michael led Gavin to one of the seats close to the back of the room and pulled Gavin into his lap and hugged him protectively.

"I can sit on a chair, Michael," Gavin rolled his eyes.

"I don’t want you to," Michael kissed the back of his neck.

"Doing that isn’t going to be beneficial if you don’t want me to want to jump your bones."

"Good point," Michael smirked and set Gavin down on the chair next to him. Gavin didn’t know whether to be happy that Michael could man-handle him into doing whatever he wanted or annoyed. For anti-boner sakes, he decided to be annoyed. The chairs slowly filled and a few people came up to talk to Michael. One particularly weird vampire gave Gavin the literal hungry eyes and made a move. This earned a snarl Gavin had never heard come from Michael. The other vampire backed away with a smirk.

_You’re scary, Michael._

 _I didn’t like that look, fucking Raymond._ _The real meeting is about to start, try to pay attention._ Gavin sighed and  turned to the small stage set up in the front of the room. An extremely old looking young guy stood up. By old looking young guy, Gavin meant that he looked like he was in his early thirties, but his dressing, voice, and demeanor suggested millenniums. Gavin was captivated. 

"Greetings night-crawlers, as you know this is a formal meeting. We Council Elders have lived a long time and deserve to be treated with respect. Disrespect will earn you a punishment. As most of you know, I am Utay, elder vampire. This beautiful woman beside me is Bali, elder incubus, and the man next to her is Alpha, elder wolf. There is no human elder because their kind either die too early or become one of us." There were a few chuckles and some of the humans looked irritated. Utay sat down and Bali approached the podium.

"Fellow incubi things we must discuss include-" Gavin quit listening. This didn’t apply to him. He tried not to fall asleep, but Michael had finished their fuck-fest last night with a particularly rough edge. Gavin’s ass was still a little sore. He shot this thought at Michael with a smirk. Michael sighed through his nose and shook his head. The wolf guy took a turn talking about borders and pack in-fighting and it was halfway through Utay’s speech that Gavin realized this was the part he was supposed to pay attention to.

"Those with new mates, please stand with your mate," Michael stood up, pulling Gavin with him, "I see five pairs of you have found your other half, congratulations Kai and Pei, Helen and Ana, Peter and Serena, Bay and Sean, Vincent and-I don’t recognize your mate Vincent, is this a newborn?"

"No sire, he remains human," Michael’s answer was met with collective murmuring and shocked gasps. Gavin blushed and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Does he intend to turn or do you intend to pass with him?"

"He intends to turn."

"Very well, what is his name?"

"Gavin."

"Congratulations Vincent and Gavin. Now onto-" and Gavin tuned him out again.

It was after the formal meeting when some people were leaving, and some were staying to watch public executions that Michael finally left Gavin’s side.

"I’ll be right back baby, I need to speak with the Sire and then sign us out, poke me if you need me," he kissed Gavin’s head and smiled. Gavin watched him walk over to Utay and take him into a different room to converse privately. Gavin sighed and thought over the stuff he had just listened to. It was really boring if he was being honest. He was tired and ready to go home so he could fall asleep in Michael’s arms. One thing had stuck out to him though, when Utay had asked Michael about Gavin intending to turn he had mentioned Michael passing if Gavin decided not to turn. Did that mean that if Gavin stayed human that Michael would die? Gavin shuddered, he was definitely turning at the next opportunity. 

Gavin had a moment to feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and to turn around to see the source, but before his eyes could process anything, he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael snarled and threw the chair he was sitting in at the wall, denting it with a splintering sound. Utay remained his composure, but raised an eyebrow, a silent ‘what’s wrong?’

“Someone has my mate,” Michael hissed out, already walking out of the door. Rage greater than that of anything he’s ever felt before consumed him, fueled him. His world was nothing but a pulsating red glow. He wanted to rip the person that touched Gavin to shreds, and then he wanted to throw himself off of a cliff for leaving Gavin unattended in the middle of a fucking crawler-fest. He had been keeping tabs on Gavin’s thoughts, not communicating, because his conversation with Utay had been private, but then he felt Gavin’s annoyance and then confusion, and then nothing. He bet it was fucking Raymond, the fucking asshat didn’t know how to keep his hands off of the things that weren’t his. Michael should have noticed the looks he was giving Gavin before the meeting. He even came up to them for fucks sake. 

This was taking it was too far, even for Raymond. Maybe it was an SA member, maybe they were going to try and convince Gavin to leave Michael and spare his mortal soul. Those fucking humans were always in the way. This, he thought, was why he killed them. The people like that didn’t deserve to live. He recognized somewhere in his rage fueled mind that he was being irrational, that he had had multiple human friends throughout his life, and it was only anger making him think this way. He was royally pissed off though, and as he ran through the streets snarling obscenities from every time period, he knew that he was slaughter anyone who got in his way. What was the motive? Why would someone take Gavin? To spite Michael? Gavin was attractive, but if they wanted someone like that they could have taken one of the fledgling incubi. 

FUCKING PEOPLE GET OUT OF THE GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING WAY YOU FUCKING CUNT SACKS! Michael screamed inside of his head. He had no idea where he was running, but Gavin was like a GPS in his brain; he was following his senses.  If his senses were right, Gavin was still knocked out and unharmed. If he so much as had a minuscule scratch on him, someone was going to get fucking annihilated at the hands of Michael fucking Jones. When he had joined a tribe for a short while his warrior name was Mogar, the bear spirit. He killed more things that moved than any other person up until that point. THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS BETTER WATCH THE FUCK OUT, BECAUSE FUCKING MOGAR IS COMING FOR YOU BITCHES! 

Okay, Michael, swearing is obviously getting you nowhere, focus on Gavin’s location. Gavin seemed to be stationary at the moment. He was in a house somewhere a few miles from here. Michael could be there in about fifteen minutes. Gavin still wasn’t conscious. This was what was freaking Michael out the most. Gavin normally only stayed passed out for a minute tops. It had been about five since he stormed out of the Council building. Michael ran in silence, his mind racing through every person who had ever dared challenge him. The list was extremely short. He felt Gavin stirring and his pace sped up. He strengthened their connection.

_GavinGavinGavinGavin I’m so sorry, please be okay, are you okay? Holy fuck shit Gavin come on answer me!_

_Mi-coo? Wha-where ‘m I? I can’t-_

_Gavin? You can’t what? GAVIN?!_ He was unconscious again. Michael’s murderous rage had eased into a murderous mindset. He was close to Gavin, he could feel it. He sniffed the air, he couldn’t smell Raymond’s ugly ass, so it must be the humans that took him. Good. This would be easy.

"Gavin, wake up." A woman’s voice clattered around in his head.

"Wha-why?" He blinked, trying to focus his vision, he had a headache and he just wanted to see Michael, so he could carry him home and they could lay in bed to watch Buffy and cuddle.

"I am Tina, I’m a specialist in unconventional pairings and I work for the Supernatural Authorities. We need to ask you a few questions, would you like a drink?" She had a corporate perky voice, Gavin hated her already, but that probably was due to the fact that he was cuffed to a wall. He wasn’t even given a chair to be tied to. These people were fucking rude to their hostages. Fuckers. Gavin felt Michael closing in and HOLY SHIT was he angry. He was so angry, Gavin was pretty sure he could make rage quit look like a polite English conversation over tea right now.

"Nah, but you wanna tell me why the I’m in basement cuffed to a wall?"

"All in good time," she flashed him a smile, and he rolled his eyes. This chick had no idea that she was about to be ripped into pieces by a super angry Michael.

"Fucking assholes," Gavin muttered.

"That was rude," she tisked and started to pace in front of him. "Do you realize that the man you are with is a parasite who kills on the regular?"

"Um, yeah, obviously?"

"And you’re completely fine with that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, I actually think it’s kinda hot."

"You-you are a psychopath," her face was horrified.

"I have been told that before." Gavin picked at his cuticles, when would Michael get here? These cuffs were really starting to chafe.

_Michaeeeeeel where are you?_

_Gavin? Oh my god are you okay I’ll be there soon I promise I’m so sor-_

_Yeah, just come get me, I’m tired and this lady is annoying me._

_So it was a human who took you?_

_Yeah I guess, I’m in a basement so there might be more upstai-_ His communication cut out.

"No no no, none of that telepathy stuff while you’re here, we need to talk about your future," she frowned.

"How did you-"

"Witches, now-"

"Wait, witches are real? What the fuck.."

"Of course you moron, have you seen nothing?! I apologize for my behavior, but I would really appreciate it if you wouldn’t interrupt me!" She snapped at Gavin, her face reddening in embarrassment. She obviously wasn’t used to being impolite. She would probably flip her shit if she heard Michael talk. Gavin rolled his eyes. "Now, we have blocked the communications with your….parasite," she scrunched her nose, "and he will be met by a welcoming committee if he manages to find you. I’m going to ask you a few questions."

"Welcoming committee?" Gavin narrowed his eyes.

"We can’t have him infringing on our little talk now can we?" She smiled another fake smile and sat down on a chair across from Gavin. Again, where was his chair? He was bloody tired for fuck’s sake. 

"I really hope he kills you. Like in all honesty it would cause me immense pleasure to watch him hurt you." That was a bit much, and now that he thought about it, Gavin didn’t want any of these people’s blood inside of his Michael. Tina’s dropped her happy face and glared at him.

"Question one, have you engaged in sexual intercourse with the parasite?" 

"Yeah, Michael and I shag all the time, why do you care?" Tina grimaced and Gavin was glad he could make her uncomfortable.

"Does the parasite ever feed from you? Have you ever been in danger from it?"

Gavin sighed out of his nose. “Yeah, and no, Michael has never come close to hurting me. And he’s a fucking person you dumb cunt!” This was a bit of a lie, but whatever, one time didn’t him too worried about his own safety. 

"Mhmm, has the parasite ever tried to convince you to join his kind?" 

"GOD DAMMIT HE IS A PERSON! You know what, I’m done, I’m done with this bullshit. Why do you even care? Huh? Its my damn business what I do with him. I’m not answering any more sodding questions." Gavin glared at her, anger bubbling over in his mind. 

"I see this is a touchy subject, I think it’s safe to assume that it has pressured you into this before. It won’t take no for an answer and you want a way out, but you’ve romanticized this creature into something it’s not. It is a parasite that feeds off of human life. It only lives to kill. We can offer you a way out." She looked at him with the most sympathetic eyes. Gavin had never felt hatred for anyone the way he did for this bitch. How dare she insult Michael? He was angry to the point of silence. He was so pissed off that his mouth refused to make words. He could only breathe angrily. A long silence followed until a bang echoed from above them. "It appears that the parasite has arrived. I’m going to go assist them upstairs. We have gathered enough information to validate the termination of it. We’ll have to tweak it a bit and go off of your reactions more than words, because I understand you’re frightened of it, but we have enough. Our organization has been trying to take this one down for years. It is an extreme danger to us humans. We were glad to finally find a way to lure it to us as it has been very evasive in the past." Gavin thrashed against his binds. She looked down on him with pity and walked up the stairs, her heels clacking with each step.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" Gavin smirked at Michael’s tirade. Most of it was just unintelligible snarling, but he got the gist of it. Michael had obviously brought the ruckus. The sound of furniture breaking and people shouting thundered throughout the house. Gavin heard the sound of something very boney crunching and cringed. Although those guys deserved punishment, he almost felt bad for them. He looked down at his cuffed hands, his thrashing had loosened one of the screws confining him to the wall. He wriggled around, his tongue poking out between his lips. The breaking sounds continued upstairs. The screw came loose and fell to the floor with a ping. Gavin spared time for a victory thrust and walked over to the stairs. The cuffs and wall attachment were still dangling from his wrists, but at least he could move and see the commotion. He wasn’t in a hurry, because Michael was just kicking ass. He was wrong. He peeked out from behind a wall at the top of the stairs, and the scene before him made his heart drop into his stomach. 

Furniture was broken and strewn all over the place, and one or two bodies lay lifeless in the wreckage. This wasn’t the scary part. Four burly men were holding a thrashing and snarling Michael back by his arms. He was snapping at the man a few feet in front of him who was advancing slowly with a stake in his hand. When Michael had admitted to Gavin that yes, wooden stakes do in fact kill vampires, he had laughed about the lameness of a pointy stick. It didn’t seem so lame anymore. It seemed terrifying.

Gavin Free wasn’t one to think very fast or very much, but his brain seemed to process those seconds in slow motion. He would laugh about that later, maybe. He saw agents against the wall, Tina nodding approval at the scene going down in front of her. He saw The burly men getting tired, but they shouldn’t have to hold on much longer. He saw the man with the stake aim with a precision that indicated he had done this many times before. He saw Michael, his Michael, falter just a bit as he realized that he would lose. He saw Michael give one last brutal tug at the forces restraining him before he let out a sob.

"I LOVE YOU GAVIN!" He shouted, thinking Gavin was still locked up somewhere. Michael bowed his head and Gavin felt a hot tear run down his cheek. He hadn’t cried in years. He saw the man’s arm pull back to gain force, and then Gavin bounded across the room with every ounce of adrenaline fueled power he had and wrapped his arms around Michael. Pain. Stabbing, splintery, awful pain exploded in his back. He clutched at Michael’s neck, a scream escaping his lips. "GAVIN NO!" A sob ripped itself out of his throat. 

"I-I love you too Michael…I love……." The pain finally started to subside as the corners of his vision turned black. He could feel warmth seeping down his back and his weight collapsed entirely onto Michael. The world dissolved and Gavin heard Michael’s voice fade into a ringing sound. Dying was taking a lot longer than he thought it would. Was he dying? Maybe he was dreaming. Dreams didn’t usually hurt this bad though. The pain lessened again and the last of his consciousness slipped away from him.

Michael couldn’t feel anything. The entire room was shocked into silence, only Michael’s broken sobs penetrating the silence. “You bastards.” He hissed and yanked his arms free, wrapping them around Gavin’s limp form. He could feel Gavin fading, the connection was weakening. Michael raised his head, looking away from the stake impaled in Gavin’s back and into the faces of the monsters in the room. He set Gavin down on the ground softly, trying not to jostle him or cause further injury. The calm that settled over him was frightening. He was numb; the only thing he wanted was to see these people killed. He didn’t have the time for that though, Gavin was dying, every second Michael wasted was another second closer to a world without Gavin.

"We regret the loss of a human life, but we must continue with the termination," a quiet female voice came from the side of the room. Michael picked up a piece of broken furniture from the ground and threw it at her. Her skull cracked with a satisfying crunch and she crumpled to the ground.

"I don’t think that will be happening. He was perfect and wonderful, and you took him away from me." Michael picked up another piece and hit the men behind him. They fell to the ground as well, not dead, but not in the condition to restrain him. He glared at the man who had held the stake. "You took him from me." Michael kicked the man in the kneecaps with as much force as he could muster. The snap echoed in the room, and the guy collapsed. Michael relished in the scream that followed. The other agents against the wall were no threat. He picked up Gavin carefully. "I will come back and give each of you a death so painful you will be begging for it in the end. I fucking promise." He left without another word. Michael ran through the streets, Gavin’s blood coating his hands. The connection was nearly gone. The only sign that Gavin was still alive was the occasional shallow, ragged breath. 

He would have to change him. There was no other option. He might have been selfish, and he didn’t have explicit permission, but he could not lose Gavin. Not now. People were staring at him and screaming, but he just needed to get back to the hotel they had booked just in case. Michael went through the front door as quick as possible so less people would see the blood. He jogged up the stairs and opened the door to their room. He still couldn’t feel any emotions. He put Gavin down on his stomach on the bed. He eased out the weapon, grimacing at the sound. He bit down on Gavin’s neck and forced as much venom into him as possible. Gavin spasmed underneath him. Michael held him down and continued forcing the venom into his blood stream. He pulled back and sliced open his own hand. He pressed it against the mark. Their blood mixed and Gavin’s spasming stopped. The wound in his back was still oozing. 

Michael took a step back. He couldn’t do anything else. If Gavin died now…no that wasn’t even a thought he would allow in his head. Gavin would turn, and they would live happily ever after, right? He sat down on the chair next to the bed and tried not to think. He was catatonic. His body was overcome with grief and emptiness. Gavin’s easy glow he had become accustomed to feeling was dormant. It was all Michael’s fault.

Gavin was dreaming. Michael was leaning over him, his long, curly hair messy and filled with twigs. They were at the base of a hill and the sun was kissing Gavin’s face. He was looking up at Michael with half opened eyes, the light blurring his vision a bit. He smiled up at him and laughed. Michael’s eyes sparkled and he flashed his dimples, leaning down to peck Gavin on the nose. It was a perfect and unshattered moment, both of them wrapped up in their own little bubble. Gavin reached up to brush the twigs out of Michael’s hair. 

His eyes snapped open. He registered a few things. First, it was cold and dark. second, he was in a hotel room, third, he felt like he had swallowed buckets of sand, and fourth, Michael wasn’t next to him. He shot up in the bed and took a deep breath. Holy shit, he could smell everything. He looked over at the chair next to him and gasped, Michael looked like fifty different kinds of hell. He looked like he had the day he confessed to Gavin that other people’s blood wasn’t working for him. He had never looked more dead. His eyes were empty, a huge contrast from the sparkling orbs in Gavin’s dream. Gavin felt their connection re-establishing. Michael’s end was silent. The feelings of grief were so strong. Gavin cringed and moved slowly towards him, trying not to frighten the statue.

"Michael…" Gavin whispered, touching his cheek. His eyes moved from their empty gaze to Gavin’s face. 

"Gav?" Michael’s voice sounded like he had been crying for weeks. What day was it?

"I’m here Michael, wake up, please, you’re scaring me."

"Gav….you’re…you’re alive.." His whole body seemed to awake as he crushed himself against Gavin. He was shaking with sobs. "Oh my god, oh my god, I th-thought you w-were d-dead."

"Shhh, it’s okay, I’m okay." Gavin rubbed his back soothingly. Michael smelled really good. He smelled like coffee and a Texas lightning storm. It was warm and electric. 

"You’re okay….I can’t believe…I’m sor-"

"If you say you’re sorry, I’m going to punch you in your gob. I’m fine, better than fine actually, and I can smell everything, it’s weird."

"Gav…." Michael looked up at him with a worried glance.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that….I well…I had to…so you wouldn’t die…I…" Michael struggled with his words. Gavin paused, flexing the muscles in his body and tasting the air. Holy shit. Gavin was a vampire.

"How did they ever manage to get you pinned?" Gavin asked, twirling a finger in one of Michael’s curls. He had wondered this ever since he saw Michael restrained.

"They said that they had you and I changed my course. The big guys snuck up from behind."

"Oh. Why did you let them live?"

"I didn’t."

"But you-"

"I don’t want to talk about it. It was gruesome."

"That guy over there?" Gavin whispered.

"Yeah, try to be subtle, try to control the thirst," Michael nodded. Gavin focused his eyes on the man walking home just a few feet from the alley they were hidden in. Gavin’s senses were going crazy in anticipation. The man didn’t smell nearly as good as Michael. He doubted he would taste as good as Michael, but Gavin had to learn to hunt. This was his first time outside of the hotel since his change three days ago. Michael had been feeding him with his blood until he deemed Gavin fit to walk outside without massacring the city.

"Subtle, right." Gavin rushed out as the man passed, jerking him by the arm and shoving him back into the shadows. Some violent pops cracked through the air and the man let out a screech. Gavin clamped a hand over the guy’s mouth and sank his teeth into flesh. The blood rolled down his throat. It wasn’t Michael’s blood, but it was warm and satisfying. The body started twitching and Gavin frowned. He shoved the man roughly against the wall again. He heard ribs crack and the squirming stopped. That was better. Gavin tried to get more and more out of the dry corpse. He shoved backwards, spitting out the man’s flesh and snarling. He heard Michael chuckling and turned on him. "What?"

"That was….not at all subtle. Plus you made a huge mess. 3/10 would not suggest again." Michael grinned and wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck, pecking him on the lips. 

"Whatever, I want more Michael…" Gavin whined, chasing Michael’s lips.

"But you don’t need more, this is what you need to get used to. Only take what you need." Michael’s lips were stained red from Gavin’s. Wow, maybe he really did make a mess. He glanced down at his shirt. Yep, that was pretty bad.

"Need you…" Gavin nuzzled his face into Michael’s neck, nibbling at the healing hickeys he had left there yesterday. The actual main reason Gavin hadn’t gone out wasn’t because of his self control. Well, it was, but not his self control on feeding. This new body never got tired, and he couldn’t bring himself to stop touching Michael.

"You’ll have to find me first, baby," Michael backed away from Gavin and started sprinting away from the city. Gavin growled, let the chase begin. He sniffed the air. Michael could run extremely fast, faster than Gavin, so he would have to rely on his senses to find him. Michael was headed for the woods just outside the limits. Gavin smirked, he knew a shorter path than Michael was on right now. He started running. This was his second favorite part of being a vampire, he could run like this indefinitely and never feel the slightest bit fatigued. He rushed through the streets, the woods only a mile away. He broke the treeline and hid behind a tree close to where he assumed Michael would enter. He climbed the branches and sat pirched on a limb just high enough to not make him noticable. Michael came barreling into the woods, a grin on his face for a second.

"Hello, my little Michael," Gavin jumped out of the tree to reveal himself to the bewildered man in front of him.

"How did you-"

"I’m just good," Gavin loped forward, reaching for his mate. Michael bolted again, rushing through the trees. Gavin sighed and followed on his heels. His feet pounded against the earth, tree branches swatting at his face and arms. He saw Michael turn to look at him. A peeling laugh escaped Michael’s lips. Gavin pounced onto his back and tackled him to the ground. Michael was still laughing underneath him. Gavin rolled him onto his back and smirked. "How attached are you to these clothes?"

"Not too much." The words had barely left his mouth before Gavin was shredding their shirts and getting rid of their jeans.

"That’s good," he spit into his hand and started slicking up Michael’s cock. Saliva was never a good lube, but whatever. He dug his fingers into Michael’s chest and sank down onto him. Gavin was already open from earlier and Michael slipped in with little resistance. Gavin stilled above him, throwing his head back and taking a deep breath.

"Holy shit, move," Michael hissed. Gavin rolled his hips and started up a rhythm. Michael bucked up into him, meeting him with a thrust each time he sank down again.

"I love this." Gavin closed his eyes and pulled his lip between his teeth. Michael groaned.

"You look so gorgeous, Gav." Michael wrapped a hand around Gavin’s dick. Gavin moaned and tried to speed up Michael’s pace. 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuuuuck." Gavin leaned down to nibble at Michael’s neck. He felt his orgasm building and sank his teeth into Michael. Michael let out a curse and filled Gavin with his release. Gavin came soon after, creating a sticky mess between their stomachs.

"We just fucked in the woods. We have a problem." Micheal sighed happily. Gavin pulled away from his neck.

"I think it’s the best problem to have," Gavin muttered.

"You’re the best problem to have," Michael chuckled.

"That’s so sweet."

"I know."

"You’re so romantic."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I love you too my lovely little Michael."


End file.
